One Piece- New Generation
by Sherezade22
Summary: Han pasado 20 largos años…Un día Monkey D. Luffy se coronó cono el Rey de los piratas, lo había cumplido…su sueño y el de sus nakama. Pero la Armada a conseguido dominar todo... El destino ya ha escrito el pasado y así seguirá el futuro si se permite…pero hay una esperanza…¿La hay?...Te unirias.


One Piece- New Generation.

One Piece le pertenece a Eichiro Oda.

Prólogo…

Oro, fama, poder…todo lo tuvo aquel llamado el "Rey de los Piratas", Monkey D. Luffy…

Han pasado 20 largos años…Un día Monkey D. Luffy se coronó cono el Rey de los piratas, lo había cumplido…su sueño y el de sus nakama. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre…Monkey D. Luffy al derrotar al Yonkou Kurohige en Raftel encontró el One Piece, pero al ser emboscados por la marina que había derrotado al ejercito revolucionario en la mas grande y atroz guerra en la historia no pudieron ni él ni su tripulación hacer algo…poco tiempo lucho al lado de sus nakama dándoles el adiós definitivo, ya que se entrego para que ellos escapar…Al poco tiempo de haber sido capturado lo enviaron al mismo lugar donde el Anterior Rey de los Piratas Gol D. Roller había sido ejecutado, dejándonos unas palabras que pasarían a ser historia; "El One Piece, eh? Lo deje todo en ese lugar, salid a buscarlo, y no olviden cumplir su sueño! Shishishi". Pero ni esas palabras tan importantes les quito el miedo a los tiempos que seguimos viviendo día con día...

Ahora el nuevo mundo ha cambiado...las personas ya no sueñan...el gobierno mundial se alzó sobre todo…la gente vive con miedo…todo se acabó…

El destino ya ha escrito el pasado y así seguirá el futuro si se permite…pero hay una esperanza…¿La hay?...Si, y esa esperanza crece como las llamas que arden por no extinguirse en el olvido, la misma que impulsa a todo sueño ser cumplido, la misma que tu tienes para lograrlo…¿Te unirías?

Fin del Prologo.

Reglas:

intentar hacer algo OP(over Power) al menos que seas algún villano.

puede hacer 3 OC máximo por persona, pero solo dos de ellos en cada tripulación u organización. A esta regla esta unida a que la tripulación principal serán los que mas protagonismo tengan, aunque también todos y cada uno de los OC tendrán algo de protagonismo.

3\. No se permite ser pareja de un personaje canon.

4\. Se puede ser hijo de un personaje canon, pero no de 2(a menos que sea una pareja canon).

utilizar Ocs que hayan mandado a alguna otra historia(con consentimiento del autor de dicha historia), véanlo como una vida alterna en otro universo.

6\. Todo el que quiera participar debe mandar su(s) OC por PM, cualquiera publicado como review será ignorado. Además deberán enviarlo como "One Piece-New Generation".

capitán elige el nombre de la tripulación.

historia se publicará el 20 de octubre, así que ese es el tiempo limite para mandar su OC.

Ficha:

Nombre:

Apellido:

Sobrenombre/apodo(como desean que se les conozca):

Raza:

Edad:

Genero:

Personalidad/Carácter:

Apariencia Física:

Vestimenta(comienzo de aventura):

Habilidad/armas:

Técnicas(el nombre de sus ataques)(mínimo 9 máximo 14 y estas deben evolucionar si desean Power Ups):

Power ups(máximo 3): Esto seria si desean que su OC experimente algún cambio en sus habilidades como los Gear de Luffy, el Ashura de Zoro o el Diable Jamble de Sanji.

Ocupación: Si desean ser Capitán, 1er Oficial, chef, vigía, espadachín, etc. O también esta la opción de ser marine(yo escogería el rango, claro esto no los haría débiles solo de un menor puesto) miembro del CiperPhool(igual que el anterior), miembro o capitán de alguna otra tripulación(máximo serán 3 tripulaciones extra), villano que no tenga que ver con estos, Caza recompensas y miembro del ejército revolucionario(Lo mismo que con los marines). Tengan toda la libertad de hacer su OC con toda su imaginación, solo no olviden hacerle ver el porque en historia.

Historia:

Sueño:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Defectos(mínimo 2):

Miedos(mínimo 1):

Fortaleza(lo que mas destaque de él/ella en cuanto a batalla):

Debilidad(mínimo 1):

Familia(alguien cercano al que sus OC hayan dejado para seguir sus sueños. Alguien que los haya criado o con quien tengan un vinculo especial(no se les tomara mucha importancia, solo por si se llegara a necesitar)):

Forma de ver la vida y la sociedad:

Datos extra(fecha de cumpleaños, risa "rara" que les represente, alguna enfermedad que padezca, comida favorita, signo zodiacal, animal que le represente, etc):

Eso seria todo para comenzar esta nueva aventura…Ya deseo ver como una nueva generación comienza… que eleve anclas, cuelgue la vela y ponga rumbo al vasto mar por ir en busca de sus sueños y la ansiada libertad!

Esta historia en realidad pertenece a Aiza77, tod s aquellos que quieran participar, enviarle un PM. A mi no, tiene problemas para publicarlo y me ofrecí para subírselo con su consentimiento.


End file.
